


Loner

by onlyshadowlight1



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyshadowlight1/pseuds/onlyshadowlight1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugi was abandoned by his parents at a very impretionable age. now he is an orphan moved from home to home. learning from the beginning not hold anyone to their word he soon became what many call a loner and shuts everyone out. he would rather be alone than be hurt. what happens when Yugi goes to a home with people who actually care and he atracts the attention of the last person he ever wanted around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

dont own yugioh or characters

Chapter 1

"Yugi this is the third time you've been in this office this week alone. Why can't you just I don't know, not hit people?" Principal Ren asked for what felt like the thousandth time to Yugi.

"Why can't anyone leave me alone? You know I think these are questions that will never be answered." Yugi said rather smugly.

"Yugi you punched Alex for bumping into you." Ren said.

"I like my personal bubble to not be popped." Yugi shrugged.

Ren sighed. "Yugi you can't just punch someone for no reason."

"There was a reason he came into my personal space."

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Not my problem. Can I go now?" Yugi asked.

Ren sighed again. "I suppose. Try to stay out of trouble?"

"Yeah yeah." Yugi waved him off and left. Yugi groaned to himself as he went to his locker. He pulled out his stuff for his homework and started home. "Why can't they all just leave me alone? I wouldn't bother them if they didn't bother me." Yugi put his headphones in and walked to his so called home.

Yugi walked in and threw his stuff down. He didn't bother shouting he's home. His guardian would hear his music soon enough. He kicked his shoes off and went straight to his room after picking up his book bag. He threw his book bag on the bed and shut the door. He then turned on his stereo system instantly blasting Red's album End of Silence.

He knew his guardian would be banging on the door for him to turn it down but he didn't care. This had been a rough day and he just wanted to shut out the world. He didn't care if the neighbors complained or called the police. The police have already given up on trying to get him to turn the music down.

No one understood his music. Many of them called it negative or hateful. He knew differently. His music had a message and he refused to let anyone change what he listened to. He hummed along to Break Me Down by Red and pulled out the work he had.

Yugi shut out everyone which is probably why he's the top student in the school. He often rivaled with another boy who's name he could remember. This boy looked exactly like him with a few different details. He was a bit taller than Yugi with tan skin and more golden bangs than Yugi. His eyes were more angular and crimson instead of amethyst.

Yugi shrugged the thought of the boy off and continued his homework. He was half way through it when the banging came. He smirked at hearing only bits and pieces of what his guardian was shouting through the door.

His guardian wasn't particularly nasty to him or anything. Yugi just refused to accept his guardian as a parent. They only reason he was in the guardian's care is because there was no one else willing to take him. His grandfather had passed away and his parents gave him up when he turned 10 saying he was too much trouble. They hadn't taken him anywhere. They just moved without him. Leaving him abandoned with no idea of where they went.

When he was found by the police he was extremely thin and sick. They asked him his name and he responded with Yugi. It was his birth given name. When they found his parents they signed all rights off without hesitation. After that Yugi hated them.

He then got sent to a foster home where he was ignored by the parents. They soon sent him back to the system. This continued for years. He was now 16 years old and saw no point in trying to have any parents or a family. He didn't give a shit anymore. To him families were over rated and just down right ridiculous.

He finished his homework before finally turning the music down. He smirked as he got up and went to the door opening it to reveal his current guardian. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"You need to turn that down." His guardian said.

"I just did. Now what else do you want?" Yugi asked.

"I don't think I can do much more for you as a parent."

"Really? What gave you that idea?" Yugi asked sarcastically.

"Yugi you need to start letting people in. If you don't you're going to end up completely alone."

"Maybe that's what I'm going for. Look don't feel bad about not being the one who "helps me find myself". No one can. I know who I am. I'm someone who was abandoned by his own parents and not wanted by anyone. I've accepted this. What I don't get is why you people won't accept it."

"Maybe we care about you. Did you ever consider that?"

"Nope." Yugi said simply while shrugging once.

His guardian sighed. "Start packing. I can't handle you anymore." His guardian then walked away.

It didn't hurt Yugi to hear that. He was used to it by now. He never spent more than 2 months at a "home". He would either request a new "home" or be sent to one. Yugi shrugged as he went back into his room. He shut the door and turned the music back up. Wasting Time was now on. "Ha this is perfectly timed." Yugi laughed. He pulled out his tote he always used for going from house to house.

Yugi didn't have a lot being a foster kid. He had some clothes a few books and his stereo with his CD's along with his Ipod. He was given it by a foster parent when he was 14. They didn't want to hear his music anymore. He was told a deal. He could put whatever he wanted on the Ipod as long as they didn't have to hear his hateful music anymore. He agreed of course. They then sent him back a week later.

He still kept the Ipod. He had filled it with his favorite bands. Red, Breaking Benjamin, and Escape the Fate. His Ipod was always charged. He never let it get bellow 50% battery power. He often used it when he was in public or not at "home" to shut people out.

Yugi didn't think to ask when he would be going back so he left half his clothes out and a book or two. He packed his stereo and CD's away after making sure everything was cushioned perfectly so nothing was broken. He never stayed in one "home" for long so he never liked getting attached to much.

He wasn't always this way. He had once loved the idea at getting a new family. Someone who would love him and care for him, but that changed quickly. Every family he went to either hurt him or sent him back saying pretty much the same thing his birth parents said. He would always end up at what was supposedly an orphanage. Though he never saw many kids in it.

Yugi shrugged as he climbed into bed. He figured he wasn't leaving any time soon and he never really ate at all so he just decided to go to bed. He knew he would end up back at the so called orphanage. He always did. He slipped away into sleep.

-time skip-

"P-please I-I'm sorry. I never m-meant to run into you. Please just l-let me go." The kid begged. Yugi growled and shoved him into the locker again. "It won't happen again."

"It better not." Yugi growled. "You people never learn do you? You all are a bunch of morons!" Yugi slammed him one last time before dropping him and walking away. "Fucking idiots."

Yugi went to his class and sat in his seat throwing his stuff down on the desk. He wasn't in the mood for this shit. The care taker of the orphanage found yet another "guardian" to take him for a month or so. Not that Yugi would end up there for much long than that. He always got sent back. His last guardian sent him back just a week ago.

He put his headphones in and started his music blasting out what the teacher was saying and put his head down. Being the top student in the school had its perks. One of them being he can get away with not doing work for a day. Yugi did enjoy that part of it.

He was just falling asleep when he felt someone poke his back harshly. He growled as he lifted his head. "What idiot wants a beating for touching me this time?"

"Moto." Yugi looked up to see his grade rival. What was his name again? Ah fuck it.

"What do you want?" Yugi growled. "And makes you think you can just touch me let alone poke me the way you just did?"

"I think I do what I want. Besides I have a message for you from my father." The kid said.

"What the hell does your father want with me?" Yugi asked.

"How the hell should I know? Do I look like I control my father?" The kid growled at him.

"Hey back the fuck off."

"Just take the damn message." The kid shoved the paper at Yugi and walked away.

Yugi glared at him before he looked at the paper. He read it and crumpled it up. "No I don't need a damn therapist." He said and threw the paper away. "Fucking assholes."

He looked at the clock and noticed it was lunch time. "Good." He said before getting up and going to the weight room. Yugi went to the weight room everyday. He refused to become weak like everyone else. He can bench 200 pounds and he wanted it to stay that way.

When you look at Yugi you would never guess he could lift that much. At first glance he looks skinny and fragile. He was anything but that. He was strong and tough. He often got mistaken for weak but then someone either saw or experienced his strength and he wasn't questioned by them again.

He took off his shirt revealing many scars but no one around to see them. He never looked in a mirror. He had seen his scars enough to memorize exactly where each one was. He also remembered exactly where each one came from.

Lunch was half way over and Yugi had been going to town on the punching bag when he heard the door to the weight room open and close. Snorting he just continued to work on getting his anger out. At least until he felt someone pull him away from the bag. His eyes came to meet the principal.

"What are you doing here?" Ren asked.

"What does it look like?" Yugi asked shaking him off and going to the bench putting 100 pounds on each side of the bar. "I'm releasing my anger."

"You know you aren't allowed in here. You push yourself too much. Look at your knuckles. They are black and blue!" Ren yelled.

"And your point is?" Yugi lifted the bar and started benching. "Care to spot me?"

"No I care to get you out of this room. Lets go Yugi." Ren lifted the bar away from Yugi and put it back. "Go to lunch."

"No." Yugi said getting up and putting his shirt back on.

"Yugi you have to eat."

"I do."

"eating bits and pieces a day doesn't count. Being someone who lifts like you knows you need to eat mire than that. Doesn't the head of the orphanage make you eat?"

"No. He gave up on that a long time ago. As you should." Yugi said going to leave.

"Come here one more time and I'll lock it up during lunch. Understand?" Ren asked

"Yeah yeah. Whatever you say. Oh and you might want to check some kid's back. I slammed him against the locker a couple times."

"Yugi you need you stop doing that! You can't keep beating people up! One of these times I won't be able to protect you!"

"Then don't! I don't need tour help! I don't need anyone's help!"

"Yes you do. Please let your shields down. Let me help you."

"I don't need a fucking therapist or your help. Just leave me the fuck alone." Yugi growled before leaving without looking back.

Ren sighed and walked out turning back and locking the door. He hated having to do it but Yugi often went back to class with busted and bleeding knuckles or pulled muscles. "He needs to stop." Ren sighed before going back to his office.

Yugi didn't go to the cafeteria or back to class. He was done with today. "Fuck him and fuck everyone else. I could care less what they want." Yugi said before bumping into someone. He heard a grunt as the other person fell over along with him. "Why don't you watch where you're going?" he growled getting up.

"You're one to talk shrimp." Yugi heard a low gruff British accent growl back. He looked up to see a pale teenager with crazy white hair. "Next time don't walk into me." He growled grabbing the front of Yugi's shirt.

Yugi smirked at him and punched him in the gut. The kid dropped Yugi and leaned over grabbing his stomach. "Next time don't touch me. You're clearly new here. Understand now that I don't like to be touched or talked to. Now get your sorry ass out of my way." Yugi pushed the kid out of his way and walked out of the school. He knew he would probably get into a world of shit for leaving school early but he didn't give a shit.

"Hey shrimp!" the kid yelled out. Yugi stopped and growled lowly. He turned. "You need to learn now. This is my school now. Cross me again and you'll regret it!" the kid said. Yugi busted out laughing falling to the ground. He soon stopped and stood up.

"You're funny kid. What's your name?" Yugi asked smirking.

The kid looked confused but answered. "Bakura."

"Well Bakura. I hate to burst your bubble but this is my school and it will always be my school. Step out of line again and you will regret it. And if you don't believe me ask around school." Yugi said before turning to leave. This time Bakura didn't shout to him.

He walked to the orphanage and in. The care taker was there in the lounge cleaning when he walked in. He looked up to see Yugi. "You shouldn't be out yet."

"You're point?" Yugi asked walking to his room.

"Did you get sent home or did you leave on your own again?" The care taker asked walking after him.

"Take a guess." Yugi said tossing his bag on the bed.

"Given how upset you were from the news this morning I'm going to assume you left early."

"Wow smarter than I thought. What a shock." Yugi plopped on his bed.

"Honestly when are you going to grow up?"

"Me? Ha! I grew up a long time ago! Its all of you who have to grow up!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Always making me go to these homes! Its ridiculous! I'm never going to be accepted! I've given up on it! You people need to do the same!"

"We can't."

Yugi scowled at the bed. "It doesn't matter how many homes you try or how many guardians you persuade to help me. None of it will work. No one wants me. Not even my birth parents." He got up and grabbed his Ipod and left before the care taker could stop him. He put on Hymn for the Missing on repeat and left the orphanage.

He shoved his hands into his pocket and walked in a random direction. Why did everyone have to tell him over and over that he needed a family? His family didn't want him do why would anyone else's? His parents gave him up at 10 years old! 10! As if he wouldn't remember! He may have been young but he wasn't that young.

After crying for days he finally left the abandoned house. He didn't know how long he was on the street before the police finally found him. Having only eaten a couple times Yugi was extremely thin and sick. They took him to the station and fed him. He refused the food at first thinking they weren't to be trusted. Then his hunger took over. He stuffed the food down.

Yugi shook the memory from his head and continued walking. No he wasn't about to go back to that time or any time after that. It was the past and he needed to keep moving forward. Or he'll become like everyone else. He needed to get away.

He was half way to his favorite place to escape to when he was grabbed and slammed against a wall. He looked up to see a man who looked much like the kid he slammed into the lockers. Was this his father?

"You the kid that slammed my little brother into lockers?" the guy growled. Nope. Not father, brother.

"Hm not sure. I slam so many kids into lockers they all tend to blend together. Was he the whimpering baby who can't keep his body to himself?" Yugi sneered. The kid's brother growled and punched Yugi in the stomach. Yugi coughed and grabbed his stomach trying to protect it from another punch.

"I know who you are. You're that scum no body wants. So you take out any anger on others." The kid's brother growled. "Touch my brother again and you'll pay. Understand?"

Yugi smirked and laughed. He watched as the man looked at him in disbelief. Yugi pushed the man knocked him to the ground. "If you know who I am then you should know I don't take orders. I'll as I please to who I please. Threaten me again and you won't have a jaw to threaten with." Yugi said before stepping over him.

"No wonder no one wants you." He heard the man say.

"Wow at least someone sees it. Oh well you people are the ones who don't leave me alone not the other way around." Yugi said walking away ignoring his yells

He rolled his eyes as he walked to the hidden pond. No one knew about it and he liked it that way. Once there he took his shoes pants and shirt off revealing his scars again. He kept his boxers on and went into the water. He shivered at the cold but it soon passed.

Yugi was completely relaxed. He almost completely immersed in the water. 'Why can't they all just leave me alone? I don't bother them.' He thought.

"Well isn't this interesting?" Yugi turned to see his grade rival. He didn't get out of the water not wanting to show his scars.

"What are you doing here? No one knows about this place." Yugi said.

"I followed you." The kid shrugged. Yugi gulped a bit but glared at him.

"Did you see anything?" he glared.

"No. Why?" the kid asked.

"Nothing. Why are you here?"

"Just curious."

"About what exactly?"

"You. You are this big tough guy at school but I don't see it now."

"You want to see just how tough I can be?" Yugi growled at the kid.

"I've seen it enough. Believe it or not I've been watching you."

Yugi's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"I watch you during school."

"Why?"

"Because I find you interesting."

"Because?"

"Because you pose as this tough guy who beats everyone up if they even touch you in the slightest way. But I don't think that's who you truly are."

"Then who do you think I am?"

"Someone who needs help and needs to shown that someone does care."

Yugi laughed at that. "You have a lot to learn kid."

"Oh yeah?" the kid's eyebrows raised. "How so?"

"For one I don't need anyone's help. People choose to not leave me to myself. It's not my fault people are morons. And for another I know for a fact no one cares for me. I learned that the hard way. Not everything in this world ends in happy ever after endings. Many things have tragic endings. The sooner you people learn that the better it will be for you."

"You are really screwed up you know."

"Yeah I gathered that. Any other obvious things you care to point out?"

"Just that if you don't open up now people will give up on you."

"So I should continue this way. Seriously. You people should have given up on this happy family shit a long time ago. That's not how the world is. They say family is the one thing that stands by you but yet my family abandoned me. So tell me again how I should open up?"

"What do you mean your family abandoned you?"

"Nothing. Just go away."

"Fine. Just know that I'm watching."

"Oh yay I have a stalker." Yugi clapped sarcastically.

"Whatever." The kid said before turning to leave.

"hey kid." Yugi called. The kid stopped but didn't turn.

"My name isn't kid." He growled.

"What is it then?"

"Atem Kodai."

"Hm well Atem I don't care that you watch me but get too close and you'll regret it. They all do."

"Thanks for the warning." Atem said before walking away.

Yugi shook his head. "Another idiot who thinks he'll be able to save me. Moron."

He stayed in the water for 2 hours before he headed back to the orphanage. When he walked in the care taker was standing there with his tote. "Uh what's going on?" he asked.

"You're going to your new home." the care taker said.

"You aren't going to quit are you?"

"No now take your stuff and go to this address." He handed Yugi a piece of paper. Yugi looked at it.

"See you in a month." Yugi said grabbing his tote and leaving hearing the care taker sigh behind him as he shut the door.

"Great time to go to yet another home where I'm going to be forced to listen to lectures about how I should open up and let people love me." Yugi groaned walking to the address.

He got there in about 15 minutes and knocked on the door. A boy his age answered. "Yes?" he asked in a soft British accent.

"I'm Yugi." He replied stiffly.

"Oh come on in." the kid said stepping aside to let him in. "Dad said you would be coming."

"Yeah where's my room?" Yugi asked.

"Wouldn't you like to see dad and mom first?"

"No I don't do families. I'm only going to be here for a month anyways."

"You don't do families?" the boy asked confused.

"Are you a parrot? No I don't do families. So point me to my room, leave me alone and we should get along just fine."

"Uh ok. Come on." The kid led him up some stairs and into a baby blue room with a bed that had white covers. There was a white desk with a white chair and then a white dresser. The carpet was a light tan. Yugi raised an eyebrow.

"This is it? It looks like a child's room." Yugi said putting his tote down.

"Yes well mom and dad wanted it to be empty for you to make it your own. They did it for me."

"so they aren't your birth parents."

"No but they love me all the same."

"Oh I'm sure they do." Yugi said sarcastically.

"Uh ok well dinner is at five if you want to eat."

"I don't think so. The less I see you all the better it is for you."

"Um ok then. Well goodnight." The kid said. "My name's Ryou." He then left closing the door behind him.

"whatever." Yugi took out his headphones and Ipod. He put on Red's newest album Of Rage and Beauty. He closed his eyes and sighed before rolling over and going to sleep.

A/N: hope you liked it! Well review please! Until next time!


	2. chapter 2

Hey! Here’s the next chapter of Loner! Please read and comment!  
Don’t own yugioh or characters!  
Yugi groaned as he sat on the front porch smoking a cigarette. He had gotten a lecture from his new guardians about how bad smoking was. Of course he ignored it. He didn’t care what they thought nor did he care about any issues it would give him in the future. His future wasn’t much to look forward to anyways. He took one last drag from the cigarette before dropping it and putting it out with his shoe. He was just about to go inside when he saw someone sit next to him out of the corner of his eye.  
“You know my parents were right. That will kill you in the end. A lot sooner than you think.” Ryou said sitting down.  
“Good. Then I won’t have to deal with people who think they know me.” Yugi said. In the past week Ryou has done nothing but try to be his friend and brother. It made Yugi want to gag and throw up. Just the thought of having a “family” made him feel sick.  
“Is that what you think? That we think we know you?” Ryou asked.  
Yugi scoffed. “What have you been doing for a week now?”  
“Getting to know you.” Ryou said as if offended.  
“Well give up. No one has gotten even close to knowing me.” Yugi stood turning go inside.  
“You were abandoned by your parents.” Ryou said bluntly. This caused Yugi to stop in his tracks. He turned to look down at Ryou who was looking up at him.  
“Yeah so?” Yugi asked glaring.  
“You have given up on having a parents or a family and you don’t think anyone cares about you. Right?” Ryou stood to face him.  
“What’s it to you?” Yugi’s eyes narrowed.  
“Nothing. I just know how you feel.” Ryou shrugged.  
Yugi busted out in laughter. He genuinely thought it was hilarious that Ryou thought he knew how Yugi felt. He knew of the white haired boy’s past. They weren’t alike.  
“What’s so funny?” Ryou asked.  
“The fact that you actually think you know how I feel. You don’t how I feel kid. So drop the act and just leave me alone of the next three weeks I’m here before I get sent back.” Yugi walked into the house intending to leave the kid there dumbfounded. If only it had worked.  
Ryou followed him in. “You think I don’t know what its like to not have a family? You think I grew up with the perfect family all my life? One who loves me and actually cares?”  
Yugi rolled his eyes and turned back to face him as the front door was shut. “You may not have grown up with one but you sure as hell found one pretty damn fast. I know who you are Ryou. And I know your past. Poor misunderstood Ryou Bakura. Left behind when his mommy and sister died. Daddy was never around so no one knew where he was. So you ended up as an orphan. Here’s the thing you weren’t old enough to remember much. I on the other hand was 10 when my parents left me. I remember every little fucking thing they did to me before they left. I remember every hit every kick every violation they did to me.”  
“You’re a real asshole you know that.” Ryou glared.  
“Oh I know. I also know what this world really is. You think your parents adopted you out of love when in reality it was out of pity. Pity on the small and weak. I’m not like you Ryou nor are you like me. Stop pretending this world is full of fairy tales because its not. There’s no happily ever after. The sooner you accept that, the better it will be for you.” Yugi turned on his heals to see Ryou’s parents standing there watching in horror. Yugi rolled his eyes and went up to his room slamming the door shut and turning on his music to blast it.  
Later that night he heard screaming. Turning his music down slightly he listened. His guardians were yelling at each other. Probably a fight. He didn’t care about it until he heard his name. He got off the bed and went to the door cracking it open so he could hear better.  
“I don’t care what his past is! I want him gone! He said we only adopted Ryou out of pity! He’s a brat who thinks he’s better than everyone else! I want him out of this house!” Ryou’s father yelled.  
“Dear he’s been kicked out of every home he’s been to.” Ryou’s mother said.  
“Oh I couldn’t possibly imagine why.” He said sarcastically. Yugi laughed to himself. “I want him gone tomorrow.”  
“Honey give him time.” She said insistent  
“He’s had a week!”  
“And that’s long enough for him to adjust to a new home?”  
“He’s been in plenty of homes, a week is plenty enough time for a kid like him to adjust.” He said. His comment made Yugi frown. A kid like him? Was he a different species or something?  
“That was completely uncalled for.” She said.  
“Well I just mean that he’s always somewhere different. He must adjust easi-” He started but was cut off by Yugi slamming the door shut.  
“Great he must have heard.” She said.  
He sighed. “Think we should talk to him?”  
“You should.” She said before walking away.  
Yugi punched the wall as Ryou’s father walked in. Yugi shook his hand slightly before turning to face the man. “What kind of kid am I exactly?” he glared.  
“Yugi I didn’t mean it like that.” Ryou’s father said sitting down in the desk chair.  
“No save your damn excuses. I’m packing my shit and I’m leaving.” Yugi growled.  
“You don’t need to go. Look I was angry.”  
“Yes because I hurt your precious little boy’s fantasy. Well guess what too bad. It’s the truth.”  
“Son-”  
“DON’T! Don’t call me that! You have no right to call me that!” Yugi screamed angrily.  
“Yugi I just-”  
“Just what? You care about me? Really? Then how about you back off and leave me alone. I said from the beginning I don’t do families. They’re all the same. They swear up and down they care about you then they turn around and stab you in the back! They hurt you any way they can think of and then leave you behind like some pet they don’t want anymore! Families are pointless and I won’t have anything to do with them.” Yugi glared at the man who locked shocked by what he was saying.  
Ryou’s father stood. “I am sorry you feel that way. But you will be staying here. And you are now part of this family. Whether you like it or not.” He turned to the door.  
“I won’t fall for this again. Not a fool anymore.” Yugi said coldly.  
“I never said you were.” The man said before leaving without another word.  
Yugi was left standing there staring at the door. Why did they care if he had a family or not? He didn’t want one. Turning on his music he put on Damage by RED and laid in bed. Not caring if he was still dressed he pulled the blankets up and listened to the music. He fell asleep two songs later.  
He woke up the next morning and changed. It was Saturday and with no school he decided he was going to wonder the neighborhood. He didn’t tell his guardians he was leaving. Its not as though they truly cared anyways. They want to send him back and he knew it. What he didn’t understand is why they didn’t. why keep him if he was so much trouble? If they didn’t want him there anyways?  
Yugi’s thoughts were interrupted when he bumped into someone. He looked up to see the kid Bakura from a week ago. “Move.”  
“No. you get out of my way shrimp.” Bakura growled.  
“Did you forget I can kick your ass with ease?” Yugi asked.  
“Try it.” Bakura smirked sadistically. Yugi watched as he pulled out a pocket knife. “You want to test me?”  
Yugi smirked at him. “That’s nice.” He moved closer. “I dare you to use it.” Yugi noticed Atem walking up behind Bakura. “May want to put your toy away. Atem probably won’t like it.” Bakura glared but put it away anyways.  
“You two getting close and personal?” Atem asked his eyebrows raised.  
“No. See ya.” Yugi said going to walk away. He felt his arm get grabbed by someone before he was pulled back.  
“Actually you and I need to talk.” Atem said holding his arm tightly. Yugi looked at his hand then up at him. He grabbed his wrist and twisted it until Atem let go yelling in pain. “What the hell!?” he yelled cradling his wrist.  
“Oh I’m sorry. Did you want to be able to use that hand? I thought you wanted it bruised and sprained because you decided it would be ok to grab me.” Yugi said.  
“You’re a fucking ass. Anyways. I heard what you told Ryou. About his parents.” Atem said.  
“Your point?”  
“You can’t go around telling adopted kids that. Just because no one loves or wants you doesn’t mean you can ruin other people’s families.”  
“I didn’t ruin the kid’s family. I simply told him the truth.” Yugi pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He took a drag and almost laughed at the look of horror on Atem’s face.  
“You can’t smoke.” Atem said.  
“Really? You mean I can’t do this?” Yugi took another drag. “Hm. It seems like I can.”  
“No I mean you’re under 18. You can’t smoke.”  
Yugi rolled his eyes. “You’re dumber than your grades let on. You don’t need to be 18 to smoke. Just 18 to buy the cigarettes. Dumbass.”  
“Whatever. Look You need to apologize to Ryou.”  
Yugi laughed at that. “You’re hilarious!”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“You honestly think I’m going to apologize to him for telling him the truth? Just because you told me I have to? That’s hilarious!”  
“What the hell is your problem?”  
“I don’t have one. Now if you don’t mind I’ll be going.” Yugi went to walk past him. He was cut off by Bakura who was now joined by two others. Both had dirty blond hair, though the taller one had it spiked and the other had it down almost to his shoulders. “Get out of my way.” He growled.  
“No. Apologize to my cousin.” The one with tamer hair said.  
“You’re his cousin?” Yugi asked.  
“Yes now you will apologize to him.” He replied.  
“Ha! Or what? You and your little posy will beat me up? I’d like to see you try.”  
“Marik care to join me in some fun?” Bakura asked the spiked dirty blond kid.  
Marik smirked. “You have one with you?”  
“Of course. I carry them everywhere.”  
Marik pulled out a pocket knife and flipped it open. “Then lets.” He walking towards Yugi with Bakura who pulled his out and flipped it open. Yugi stodd his ground smirking.  
“As if I’d never seen those before. Yes lets have some fun.” Yugi held up his fists.  
Marik’s look-alike stepped between Yugi and the advancing boys. “Stop. We want him to apologize not get your two arrested because you insist on cutting people.”  
“Malik move he’s pissed me off enough to deserve this.” Bakura said.  
Malik stood his ground. “No.”  
“Come on Malik. I just want to have a bit of fun.” Marik tried to seduce him.  
“Marik that won’t work on me and you know it. Now back off. Unless you want to be cut off.”  
Marik seemed to growl. “Fine. You’re lucky kid.” He said to Yugi before backing away. Bakura however didn’t make a move to back off. He stayed put.  
“You can either apologize to my boyfriend or I can cut your tongue out. Its your choice.” Bakura sneered.  
Yugi pushed Malik out from in front of him. “Is that what your problem me is?i hurt your precious fuck toy?” Bakura growled and made a move to punch Yugi but the small teen caught his hand and twisted his arm behind his back. Bakura hissed in pain. “Here’s the thing. I don’t apologize to anyone for anything. No matter what. Now if any of you have any brains in your heads, you’ll back off, leave me alone, and think twice the next time you want to take me on.”  
“You expect me to back off just because you twisted my arm?” Bakura growled.  
“Want me to dislocate your shoulder? Because I can do that too.” Yugi pulled his arm higher up his back making Bakura yell in pain before Yugi was pulled off him and thrown to the ground. He looked up to see Atem glaring down at him.  
“Do that again and I’ll make you pay.” Atem growled.  
“Is that a challenge?” Yugi stood smirking at him.  
“No. It’s a threat.” Atem said stepping forward so their faces were inches apart. “I’ll follow through on if I have to.”  
“Good. I look forward to it.” Yugi said turning and walking away.  
He went back to the house and straight to his room not bothering to listen to the lecture Ryou’s mother was about to give. He had no doubt it would be about how they need to know where he was at all times. Seeing no point in it he walked past her and shut the door in her face.  
Hours passed. He sat listening to his cd’s by RED. There wasn’t much for him to do in this neighborhood. Apparently everyone he despised lived in it and he really didn’t feel like going out again just to run into them again. If they were like everyone else, which he didn’t doubt they were, they would just continue to bug him. He just wasn’t in the mood to deal with them. Nor was he in the mood to face Ryou’s father.  
He was half way through of beauty and rage when a knock came to his door. He decided to be kind enough to turn his music down. He then answered the door. “Yes?” standing there was Ryou’s mother.  
“Come to dinner.” She said.  
“Not hungry.” He said about to shut the door.  
“It wasn’t an offer. Lets go.” She said stopping the door.  
“I don’t eat.”  
“Clearly. I can practically see your ribs through your shirt. Come to dinner.”  
Yugi rolled his eyes. “You aren’t to give up are you?”  
“No. come my sister brother in law and their son are here.” She turned and started walking down the hall towards the stairs. She stood at the top waiting for him to follow. Yugi sighed and turned off his music then followed.  
She led him down to the dining room where they were met with five people. Ryou, Ryou’s father, Malik, and a man and woman who Yugi assumed were Malik’s parents. He did notice that Malik looked nothing like them. At all. Does adoption run in the family?  
“Sit.” Ryou’s mother ordered him to sit between Ryou and Ryou’s father. Great he had to sit by both the of people he absolutely wanted to avoid. He sat down and remained silent. She sat on the other side of her husband and smiled “Now we may start eating.” Everyone but Yugi started putting food on their plates.  
“Eat.” She said in low almost threatening voice.  
Yugi was going to argue but what was the point? She wasn’t going to give up so he might as well amuse her right? He began filling his plate with small portions of food.  
“So Yugi is it?” Malik’s father asked.  
Yugi wasn’t going to answer but the look he got from Ryou’s mother clearly said he better answer and be polite or he’d regret it. “Yes sir.”  
“You have no need to be so formal with me.” Malik’s father chuckled. “Why don’t you tell us a little about yourself?”  
“There’s not much to tell sir.” Yugi said.  
“Well you were an orphan weren’t you? Did you know Malik or Ryou before any of you were adopted?”  
“I only knew them from seeing them around school. We never actually spoke with each other. Different classes.”  
“I see. Malik has told me you are the top student in the school. Is this true?”  
Yugi nodded. “Yes sir. I am.”  
“Must be hard. Malik’s friend Atem comes second to you. I’m told it can get hard to become and stay top student.”  
“Not really.”  
“Oh? How so?”  
“Once you get into a rhythm of doing your work and studying, it becomes as easy as breathing.”  
“I see. Do you study a lot?”  
“I study when I need to.”  
“That’s good. What do you like to do?” what was this 21 questions? Why was he so interested in Yugi?  
“I enjoy my music and books. Oh and weight lifting.” Yugi said.  
“You?” he along with everyone else looked at him shocked.  
Why was it so surprising? Just because he was shorter than the average teenage boy his age, so what? Why did everyone expect him to be this weakling who can’t do anything for himself. Especially because he was an orphan.  
Yugi nodded curtly. “Yes sir.”  
“How much do you bench?”  
“200 pounds.”  
“Wow and still so small.”  
“Its not about having muscles that show.” Yugi said trying to remain as polite as possible for him.  
“I notice your knuckles are bruised. Do you box as well?”  
“I often work on a sand bag.” He didn’t mention he used it to get his anger out. They didn’t need to know that.  
“Do you think you push yourself too much? Top honors student and athlete is a lot to have on your shoulders.”  
Yugi shook his head. “Not at all. The way I see it is the better the grades the farther I can go.” He didn’t say the ending to his moto for grades. “And the stronger I am the less chance of being targeted.” From the look on the man’s face he knew he shouldn’t have said that. Or at least not word it that way.  
“What do you mean by targeted? Are you bullied?” he asked.  
He heard a small snort come from Malik and Ryou simultaneously. They knew he was anything but bullied. No one the school messed with him. In fact everyone avoided him. They were too afraid to attempt to go after him. Ryou and Malik on the other hand often got beaten. The teens were often targeted by the top bullies in the school. Yugi supposed he could be classified as a bully for his behavior towards other students but he truly didn’t care.  
“Oh no. I am never bullied. And that’s what I meant by it. Being able to lift 200 pounds means no one tries to beat me.” Yugi smiled sweetly. Maybe a little too sweetly. Ryou and Malik seemed to see right through it while the adults all just smiled back clearly clueless.  
“That’s good. Perhaps you can train Malik here. He often comes home beaten. They all seem to go after him. I don’t understand.” He said putting a hand Malik’s shoulder who just stared at his food.  
Maybe he’s targeted because of how weak he is. Ever think of that? Yugi mentally rolled his eyes. Were parents really that naïve? Bullies prey on the weak and vulnerable. Ryou and Malik practically screamed those two exact things. Though this was true Yugi had no desire to train with the boy. This would mean being around not only him but Yugi assumed Marik as well. Not that he couldn’t take Marik. In fact he could beat the crap out of him with much ease. It was that the boy thought he could honestly take Yugi on with just a knife.  
“I don’t know.” Yugi said. “Truth be told I don’t get to go to the gym that often because I don’t have a membership or the money for one.” Yugi said trying to get the point across.  
“I’ll pay for a membership for you and Malik. Please Malik can use the help.” The man insisted. Yugi looked towards Malik who clearly hated the idea of training with him.  
“Are you positive your son wants this? Maybe you should ask him.” Yugi said.  
“Oh of course Malik wants to do it. Perhaps Ryou would like to join them?” he looked at Ryou’s parents.  
“Oh I don’t know. Ryou isn’t the type to lift weights. He much prefers to go to the arcade and such.” His mother said. Ryou looked grateful for his mother intervening. “Besides I don’t like the idea of Ryou being at the gym. I’ve heard the stories of people being taken and raped from there.”  
The man waved her off. “Nonsense. Those stories are just stories.”  
“Michael that’s enough. Neither Yugi nor Malik want to do it. Leave it go.” Malik’s mother told her husband.  
“Katherine, I just want the best for Malik.” Michael said.  
“You can’t force him into something he doesn’t want to do. Leave. It. Go.” Kathrine warned.  
“Alright. But I do think you three should spend time together. After all Yugi is a part of this family now.” Michael said.  
Yugi stopped eating. Without a word he dropped his fork, stood, and left without looking back. He heard Michael ask what was wrong. He didn’t stick around to listen to Ryou’s mother’s explanation. Going to his room he shut the door behind him and forced himself not to break something. He wasn’t part of they’re family. Nor would he ever be part of it.  
It was ten minutes later that the soft knock came. He groaned and opened the door. “What?” Ryou and Malik were standing there looking awkward.  
“Our parents wanted us to come see if you were ok.” Ryou said quietly.  
“I’m fine.” Yugi shut the door in there faces. He was walking towards his bed when another knock came. He growled and opened the door. “What?” he snapped.  
“Look they want us to spend time together. And while none of us want to he have to.” Malik said.  
“No. You two maybe but not me. No one tells me what I have to do. See ya.” He went to shut the door again when Malik stopped it.  
“Just one day. We go to whatever you want to do. It’s a win-win situation. We get our parents of our backs about making you welcome to the family and you get to tell them you at least attempted to be part of the family.”  
“No.” Yugi said.  
“Why not?”  
“Because I don’t care whether or not your parents think you or I are attempting at this whole family thing.” Yugi turned away going into his room. He knew they followed and shut the door behind them. “I didn’t say you could come in.”  
“Too bad.” Malik said sitting on his bed.  
“Get out.” Yugi said going to his stereo system.  
“No. I have questions. I know Ryou does too.”  
“You deaf? I don’t want you in here.” Yugi practically growled. He hated people in his space. That included his room. Even the care taker gave him his own room at the orphanage. He at least learned Yugi can’t be roomed with other kids.  
“No. Now my first question is why do you care if my father forces me into something I don’t want to do?” Malik asked his arms crossing over his chest.  
“Because unlike you I grew up being told to do certain things I didn’t want to do. Things that were ten times worse than what you went through but all the same it bugs the fuck out of me when people do that.” Yugi said sitting in his chair as Ryou silently sat next to Malik.  
“You aren’t going to tell us what are you?” Malik asked.  
“No I’m not. Moving on.” Yugi said. “And make it quick. I don’t people being in here.”  
“Why not? Its not as though we’re invading.” Ryou said.  
“That’s how you feel.” Yugi muttered.  
“Why did you say those things about my parents?” Ryou asked softly.  
“Because it’s the truth.” Yugi rolled his eyes.  
“No its not.” Ryou said.  
“Oh? How so?” Yugi leaned back crossing his arms. Was this kid that naïve? He truly didn’t realize just how hard this world really was.  
“They love me. They always have.” Ryou said.  
“I never said they don’t. what I said is they didn’t adopt you out of love. People don’t just go to an orphanage and look at a kid and go aw I love him. Its not that simple. They heard your story and took pity on you for it. They thought they could help you. Save you. That’s people do. Everything they do out of the kindness of their heart is bullshit. Just accept it.” Yugi stood and went to the door. “Now go.”  
“Is that what happened to you?” Malik asked. Yugi groaned. “Did someone think they could save you and then turn their back on you?”  
“It doesn’t matter” Yugi said not facing them.  
“Yes it does. That could explain why you are like this.” Ryou said.  
“I’m not like this because of some mother or father who thought they would get my hopes up then tear them down. I’m like this because I know that the world is really like. I don’t fantasize of some fairy tale and a perfect family.”  
“How can you live like that? Not having a mom or dad? Not letting anyone in? Don’t you get lonely?” Ryou asked.  
“No. Its to be alone and never get hurt than be with people who want to do nothing but hurt me.”  
“But that’s not what my parents want. They don’t want to hurt you.” Ryou said.  
“I won’t chance it. Look just leave. Having you in my room is hard enough. Having you in here this long is basically torture on me.” Yugi opened the door.  
“Are you serious?” Malik asked in disbelief.  
“Do I look like I’m joking around?” Yugi asked seriously.  
“Come on Malik. Its pointless. He’s just some loner who can’t come to terms of reality.” Ryou said standing. He was about to walk out when Yugi shut the door.  
“Excuse me?” Yugi asked his eyebrows raised. “What did you just say?” Yugi stalked towards Ryou who backed away.  
“Just that you’re a loner and you can’t come to terms of reality.” Ryou stumbled back onto the bed.  
“Really? You think I can’t come to terms of reality?” Ryou held his arms up to protect any blows to come. Yugi pinned his arms above his head. Malik tried to pull Yugi off but Yugi just pushed him away barely noticing that Malik hit the wall. “I have come to terms with reality. For years I have dealt with reality. Beatings, rapings, you name it. We all may be orphans but that doesn’t mean we all are the same. Stop thinking you know me because you don’t. You two know nothing about me and you never will.”  
Yugi felt his anger taking over him. He vision becoming black before he was pulled off Ryou and pinned to the ground. “Yugi chill.” He heard Ryou’s father say. Yugi struggled to get free. He hated being trapped. “Dear get Ryou and Malik out of here.” Yugi heard rapid footsteps leave the room.  
“Get off me.” Yugi said feeling panicked. Being pinned was the same as being trapped. He couldn’t take it. He wanted out.  
“Not until you chill out.” He said.  
“You don’t understand. I can’t be trapped. I can’t. Get off. Please.” Yugi begged.  
“Are you going to go after my son?”  
“No. Just get off me.” Yugi was shaking and his breathing became rapid. He was having a panic attack. Ryou’s father got off. Yugi didn’t get up. He laid there trying to calm himself down. When it didn’t seem to be working he heard Ryou’s father call for help. Memories ran through Yugi’s head. One moment Ryou’s mother was running in, the next the world was black.

Hope you enjoyed it! please leave Reviews! I love reviews! Until next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3! Please read and comment!  
Notes:  
********* means scene change  
()()()()() means flash back beginning and ending.

Yugi awoke some time later his wrists and ankles strapped to a bed in a hospital room. He pulled on the straps trying to get free. He knew this wasn’t an asylum but it also wasn’t a room he wanted to be in. A hospital meant something was wrong with him.

 

“Yugi stop.” Yugi stopped abruptly to see the care taker standing there.

 

“What are you doing here? What am I doing here?” Yugi asked. “And why am I strapped to this bed?”

 

“You attacked Ryou.”

 

“What? No I didn’t!”

 

“Yugi his father had to rip you off of him.”

 

“I wasn’t attacking him!” Yugi pulled at the straps.

 

“Yugi you need to calm down or I can’t take the restraints off.”

 

“Why am I here? This is a hospital.”

 

“When you didn’t respond to Ryou’s parents they got worried. You started throwing punches and kicks until you went unconscious on them. They rushed you here. When you came to you started to freak out again and start throwing punches again.”

 

“So they gave me a sedative and strapped me down.” Yugi said. He’d had panic attacks before. Most guardians just locked him in a room and didn’t bother to do anything to comfort him.

 

“Yes they did. Yugi you were really freaking out. What happened to make you hate that so much?”

 

Yugi looked away. “Something that happened in my past. It seems like such a simple thing but to me it feels as though whatever is trapping me is going to enclose on me.”

 

“I see well. You will be discharged in an hour and go back home.”

 

“I’m back to the orphanage.” Yugi said this in a tone of knowing.

 

“No.”

 

The teen looked at him in shock. “What?”

 

“You’re going back with your guardians.”

 

“They still want me? Even after what I did to Ryou?”

 

“You didn’t mean to.”

 

“Yes I did.”

 

“Yugi.”

 

“No I’m not about to say I didn’t mean it when I did. I meant everything. I warned these people about how I am. Once again no one listened.”

 

The caretaker sighed. He stood and walked over to Yugi. “Look you need to face reality. You can’t go through life like this. You need to get help.”

 

“No I don’t. You all need to leave me alone. I don’t need anyone nor do I want anyone.”

 

“Yugi this is real life! You can’t go through life alone! How do you expect to make a life for yourself!?”

 

“I don’t!”

 

“What?”

 

“I don’t alright. I don’t expect myself to have a normal life like other. I’m not like others. I can’t fall in love or have a family.”

“How can you just accept that?”

“I have no choice. My parents left me. My parents didn't want me.”

“But every family you've been to-”

“Bullshit! Then explain all my scars! I know where every single one came from! You call being whipped being loved? Ending up in the hospital more time than I can count is love!? If that's the case then I really don't want anything to do with it! Now let me out of these damn restraints so I can go home.”

“You have to go home to your new guardians.”

“I don't belong there. Not to mention they probably won't want me back. I scared their precious baby.”

“Actually they have been here waiting to see you. The three of them.”

“What?”

“Ryou is here too.”

“Why?”

“Because he's worried.”

“Ok why is he worried? I freaked the hell out of that kid. I could see it. Why does he care?”

“Because believe it or not they do want to help you.”

“Fine let them in.” Yugi said looking away.

The caretaker nodded and left. A few moments later Yugi’s guardians came in with Ryou. His mother held him close though. Yugi looked at them. Ryou looked both worried and scared. His mother was clearly on guard along with his father.  
“Don't worry I can't hurt your precious baby while restrained like this.” Yugi said.  
They seemed to relax at that.

“How are feeling?” Ryou’s father asked.

“Like I'm tied to a bed. How do you think I feel?” Yugi glared at him.

“It was just a question.” Ryou’s mother said.

“Fine. I feel like shit.” Yugi said bluntly.

“Can you at least watch your language?” Ryou’s mother asked.

“No. I can't.” Yugi said.

“Yugi we just want to help you.” Ryou’s father said.

“You can't help me.” Yugi said. 

“If you just let us in.” Ryou’s mother said.

“Not a chance. You know nothing about me.” Yugi said.

“And you don't know anything about us.” She countered. “Do you even know our names?”

“Your kid is Ryou.” Yugi shrugged.

“What about us?” Ryou’s mother asked. Yugi just stared at her. “I didn't think so.” she said.

“So I don't know your names. So what?” Yugi asked. “Last I checked I never wanted to be part of any family.”

“Why? What's holding you back?” Ryou asked.

“Nothing.” Yugi said.

“Well I know that's bullshit.” Ryou stated.

“Ryou!” his mother scolded.

“No mom I need to say this.” Ryou said.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. “Someone got some guts.”

“Shut up.” Ryou told him. Yugi was surprised by this. “You need to listen now. You've been with my family for what a week? And in that time you've been nasty to my mother, an ass to my father, and just a bully to me. I don't know what happened in your past and I don't care. What I do care about is how you treat my family. I'm not you have to accept us as a family but at least treat us like equals. We're not below you Yugi.”

Yugi didn't know what to say. He never thought of how terrible he was to them. After years of being thrown from family to family he just shut everyone out. He didn't pay attention to how he treated others, he just did it. Guess it was time to pay attention.

“I'm sorry.” Yugi said.

“You're what?” Ryou asked.

“I'm sorry ok. I shut people out and I don't bother to see it. After being through what I've been through I don't pay attention to my treatment of others.” Yugi said.

“We just want to help.” Ryou said going to him.

“Why? Why would you want to help me?” Yugi asked. “I'm not who you think I am.”

“I think you're someone who's been pushed down in the water for so long you're drowning. We want to pull you out of the water.” Ryou said.

“That's a horrible metaphor.” Yugi said.

“It is what it is. Now are you going to accept our help?” Ryou asked.

Yugi looked at them. Was he really considering this? Letting a family in? Every family or parent that attempted to help him he's shut out. He’s never let anyone in. Was he willing to let an entire family in?

“Well?” Ryou asked.

“I can try.” Yugi said.

“Fine we can live with that. Right?” Ryou turned to his parents. His mother looked like she wanted to argue. His father put his arm around her.

“Yes.” he nodded to the boys.  
Ryou smiled and turned to Yugi. “See?”

“Yes I see.” Yugi said. “So when do I get out of here? I don't exactly enjoy being restrained like this.”

“I’ll go talk to your doctors and the caretaker.” Ryou’s father said. Yugi nodded his thanks. He hoped he didn't regret this.

Ryou didn’t wait for his father to let Yugi out of the restraints. He also didn't listen to his mother’s arguments over it. Once free Yugi rubbed his wrists. He hated this.

“What happened with your cousin?” Yugi asked.

“My aunt and uncle were pissed at first but dad sorted that out.” Ryou said.

“Ok. And No I'm not taking you two to any gyms.” Yugi said. “You two would never survive.”

“Ouch. We would so.” Ryou said.

“No. Too scrawny.” Yugi said.

“Oh look who’s talking!” Ryou laughed.

“Whatever.” Yugi said rolling his eyes.  
Ryou’s mother smiled.

*******************

It didn't take long for Yugi to be checked out. Once that was done they went back to the house. Yugi was craving a cigarette hugely and his “parents” wouldn't let him smoke in the car.

“Look we aren't going to force you to quit, at least not cold turkey, but you can not smoke in my car.” Ryou’s father said.

“Mhm.” Yugi hummed watching out the window. He was used to this lecture.

“You know bad it is for you right? It’ll kill you faster than junk food.” the man said.

“Mhm.” Yugi repeated.

“I just can't understand how anyone could willingly put smoke in their lungs. Plus you're an athlete.” he continued the lecture.

Yugi rolled his eyes. “I'm a fighter and a swimmer.”

“They both require heavy amounts of breathing control don't they?” he asked.

“Yes.” Yugi nodded.

“Then why do it?” he asked. “Honestly.”

Yugi honestly didn't know the answer. He usually answered with because he could but that wasn't the real reason. He just randomly started. He couldn't even remember when he started. “I don't know.” he muttered.

“So why not quit?” Ryou’s father asked.

“Never felt like it.” Yugi said.

“How about we make a deal?” Ryou’s mother asked.

“What kind of deal?” Yugi looked to her curiously from the back seat.

“Well what do you want?” she looked back at him.

“I'm an orphan. There's a lot I grew up without.” Yugi said.

“Then let's make a deal. You work on quitting and we’ll get you something in return.” she said.

“Like what?” Yugi asked. “I’m not really materialistic.”

“Ok what else would you want?” she asked. Yugi shrugged. “Alright well take time to think about it.” 

Yugi nodded as they pulled up to the house. He couldn't believe he was willingly coming back to place after what happened the night before. Any other time the foster parents would send him back or he'd go back himself. Yet here he was walking into the house he was so ready to leave for the past week.

He immediately went into his room and grabbed his cigarettes. He realised that Ryou followed. “Can I help you?”

“I was wondering something.” Ryou stated.

“Good for you.” Yugi said walking past him and down the stairs. He rolled his eyes when Ryou followed. “Ok considering you're following me, you want to tell me what you're wondering.” Yugi went out and sat on the porch. Ryou followed closing the door behind them. Yugi lit the cigarette and took a drag feeling instantly relieved.

“You said you fight and swim.” Ryou said.

“Yeah what about it?” Yugi asked blowing out away from Ryou. He may be ruining his own lungs but he wasn't about to blow in Ryou’s face.

“When?” Ryou asked.

“Huh?” Yugi looked at him.

“When do you fight? And when do you swim?” Ryou asked.

“I fight at the gym and I used to swim for my last school.” Yugi said.

“How many schools have you been in?” Ryou asked.

“counting our current school? Four.” Yugi answered.

“Wow. It must suck.” Ryou said.

“Eh. You get used to it. I mostly switched school for my own problems.” Yugi said taking a drag.

“Your own problems?” Ryou asked confused.

“Fighting. When you beat up as many people as I have you tend to get kicked out of schools.” Yugi stated blowing out. He watched people walk by the house. All of them gave him looks of disgust. He just shrugged it off.

“Why? I mean why beat people up? Why not just talk it out or just walk away?” Ruou asked.

“You ask a lot of questions kid.” Yugi said.

“Sorry. It's just, I'm trying to understand what's so appealing to the life you live.” Ryou said.

“Let's get one thing straight kid. It's appealing to live like this. It's not a thrill to shut people out. It's a coping mechanism. If I don't shut people out I get too damn attached and I can't afford that.” Yugi said simply taking in another drag.

“Ok but if you shut people out all the time why do you allow it to hurt you when you're alone?” Ryou asked.

Yugi froze. “I don't.” he lied.

“You sit in your room and miserable and constantly blasting music into your ears. Why not just sleep? Why not relax and let yourself unwind? I've seen you Yugi. Passing by your room when you think your door is closed. You never just let yourself relax.” Ryou said.

Yugi stared at his cigarette. “I can't stand silence.”

“Ok.” Ryou said slowly realizing Yugi was letting him in a bit. “Why?”

“Something that a past foster parent did to me as a kid. Ever since I can't have silence. If you've passed by my room enough you've noticed I always have something playing. Some background noise.”

“Yeah.” Ruou nodded.

“Its because I can't stand silence. I have to have music on all the time.” Yugi said. “I just do.”

“Did you ever consider therapy?” Ryou asked.

“No. I may be fucked up but I'm not broken. I'm not some broken toy a parent can fix. I don't want to be fixed. This is who I am. If others can't accept it they can piss off.” Yugi took one last drag before crushing the cigarette to put it out and tossed it. “That goes for you and your family as well.” he then went inside and too his room without another word to the white haired boy.

***********************

Yugi sat with his headphones in for an hour or two before he grew tired of sitting still. Looking at the time he found it was only 2pm. He tossed on his shoes changed his shirt into a black tank top that hugged his center and showed off his muscles. He mostly used this tank because it kept him cool but didn't let anyone see his scars.

Grabbing his ipod he ran down stairs. “Ryou come on.”

“Where?” Ryou asked as he put his book down.

“You wanted to get to know me right? We'll start with hobbies. Come on. You won't need to do anything so you're fine like that.” Yugi said stretching his arms.

“Let me just tell mom.” Ryou said.

“Sure whatever.” Yugi said.

Ryou went to let his mother know they were heading out and would be back in time for dinner. After he got out his shoes Yugi took him out.

“Where are we going?” Ryou asked.

“To my gym.” Yugi said. “I haven't met up with my trainer for the past week and he's going to be pissed about it.”

“You have a trainer?” Ryou asked amazed.

“Why is that so surprising?” Yugi asked.

“Well you said you shut everyone out.” Ryou said.

“Jou is different. He's the one who taught me to fight.” Yugi said.

“So you let him in?” Ryou asked.

“Oh hell no. Not like you're thinking. As I've said I don't let anyone in.” Yugi said.

“So this Jou guy, you don't shut him out but you don't let him in either?”

“That just about sums it up.”

“How does that work?”

“We talk about fighting. That's it. Fighting and staying in shape.”

“Oh.” Ryou said as they came to an old building. “This is it?” Ryou looked like he was going to piss his pants.

“Dont worry Its not as bad as it looks. It's mostly kids like me.” Yigi assured pushing the boy in.

“You like to beat people up for fun!” Ryou yelled as he was pushed in. He froze when they were in.

“Stop being a wuss. I won't let anyone hurt you. That's my job.” Yugi ruffled his hair as he walked past him.

“Y-you're joking right? Right!?” Ryou ran after him. He didn't want to be away from him.

Yugi didn't answer him. He had to admit it was fun seeing the boy all flustered. With Ryou close to him he walked to the back office. “Jou.”

The blonde looked up from his papers and over at Yugi. “Oh so you're not dead.”

“Jou don't be like that. You know why I would miss.” Yugi said.

“Another family huh? What's it this time?” Jou asked.

“Mother father son. Oh and apparently aunt uncle and cousin. Great right?” Yugi rolled his eyes. Ryou glared at him.

“Who's the kid?” Jou pointed to Ryou.

“What makes you think he isn't just a friend I brought along?” Yugi asked.

“Because you don't have friends Yugi.” Jou stated simply.

“Hey that's a hit cruel.” Ryou said.

“Kid-” Jou started.

“No. Yugi is troubled but that doesn't mean you need to put him down.” Ryou said. “He-”

“Kid!” Jou yelled. Ryou froze and looked at him. “I'm not putting Yugi down. I agree Yugi is troubled among other things.”

“Hey!” Yugi argued.

“But he's a good kid. I never said he was a bad kid or anything but he does have a bad attitude.” Jou said.

“Oh. Sorry.” Ryou said looking down.

“Hey it's all good. Look Yugi needs someone like you in his life. He's got pretty much no one. Especially someone who would stick up for the runt.” Jou said.

“Oh shut up.” Yugi said. “I don't do this sappy shit. Can we just go train?”

“Sure. You got a week of laps to make up.” Jou smirked standing.

“Oh come on! I only train three times a week!” Yugi said.

“Yes but you had seven days of a break. Let's go.” Jou walked past them. Yugi groaned and followed. Ryou stayed close.  
Jou told Yugi to run around the gym until he hit a mile. Yugi told Ryou to stay with Jou before putting in his headphones and running.

Yugi put on 12 stones and ran. He focused on the music and let his legs take him. He hated running. Don't get him wrong he was a strong runner but he still hated it.

“So you his new “brother” huh?” Jou asked Ryou putting air quotes up when he said brother.

“Uh sort of.” Ryou said watching Yugi.

“You must have done or said something to get under his thickest layer.” Jou said.

“What do you mean?” Ryou asked.

“Yugi doesn't bring people here. This is his safe place.” Jou said crossing his arms as he watched Yugi run.

“Can I ask you something?” Ryou asked.

“Shoot.” Jou said.

“You're Yugi’s trainer. Did you ever consider adopting him?” Ryou asked.

Jou sighed. “I can't.”

“Why not?” Ryou asked.

“For one there's a lot of qualifications that are required for adoption that I don't meet. And two I wouldn't be a proper parents for him.” Jou said.

“Why not? He's clearly comfortable with you.” Ryou said.

“Because he needs parents that can focus on helping him. I'm here to push him to his limit. I don't hand out love.” Jou said. “I can't be a parent for Yugi.”

“But you care about him.” Ryou stated.  
Jou nodded. “Course I do. The kid came to me when he was young.”

“He did?” Ryou looked at him surprised.

“Yeah. I was just a kid myself barely past 15 years old. He had run away from yet another home at just 12. I lived here with my drunken father. Father originally had this place as an illegal street fighting ring. Well Yugi snuck in and begged to at least stay the night.”

()()()()()()()

“Please! I just need it for the night until I can get back to my real home.” 12 year old Yugi begged the man.

“Get out of here kid. Unless you want to be the next warm up.” the man growled.  
Jou stood afar watching. He watched as the boy looked down defeated and started to walk out. He passed Jou who whispered to him.

“psst kid.” Jou whispered. Yugi looked up to see Jou. “Come here.”

Yugi walked to the boy calling him. “Yeah?”

“Why you need a place to stay?” Jou asked.

“M-My foster father kept hitting me. I don't wanna stay there anymore.” Yugi said.

“Come on.” Jou grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

“W-where are we going?” Yugi asked.

“My room. I’ll explain when we get there.” Jou said.

The teen pulled Yugi into a room and shut the door and locked it. “Ok we'll be safe for the night.”

“S-safe? What do you mean?” Yugi asked scared stepping back.

“You came to the wrong man to ask for shelter kid. My father runs street fights.” Jou said. “What's your name kid?”

“Y-Yugi.” Yugi stuttered.

“Yugi huh? Well I'm Jounouchi but everyone calls me Jou. So what's your story? You an orphan or something?” Jou asked sitting on his bed.

“Y-yeah. My parents left me 2 years ago.” Yugi said.

“Shit. Sorry kid.” Jou said.

“Its ok. They weren't really parents anyways.” Yugi said though he would never tell anyone about them.

“Well I can relate to that. My father's a bastard and drunk.” Jou said.

“Sorry.” Yugi said softly.  
Jou shrugged laying back. “It is what it is.”

Yugi nodded.

()()()()()()()()

“He stayed the night and left early the next morning before I woke up. Later on I found him on the streets again. The kid couldn't seem to stay in one home for more than two months.” Jou said watching Yugi.

“What happened to your father and his uh business?” Ryou asked.

“He died when I was 17. People found a different place to do their fighting. The good side of it is my father left behind a shit ton of money which I used to start this gym. Once I was set I became the trainer of Yugi and several other kids. It helps keep them out of any real trouble. They're all good kids they just don't have anyone to look out for them.” Jou said. “Alright Yugi!”

“And you've looked out for Yugi since he was 12?” Ryou asked.

“Yeah. I give him a place to stay when he needs it.” Jou said as Yugi slowed to a walk. He walked over to them.

“What were you two so chatty about?” Yugi asked.

“Nothin. Just asking him about his family. Here drink.” Jou tossed him a water from the mini fridge he kept filled with it.

“Thanks.” Yugi took slow drinks of it.

“You're a great runner Yugi. How come you aren't on track or cross country?” Ryou asked.

“I hate running. I prefer swimming. Speaking of which. Did you make enough Jou?” Yugi asked.

Jou nodded. “Yep. It's being put in next week.”

“Awesome!” Yugi said.

“Huh?” Ryou looked confused.

“We've been raising funds to put an indoor pool in here. It took a while but we managed it.” Jou answered the question written on Ryou’s face.

“Oh that's cool.” Ryou said.

“Yeah! Now I got a place to swim too!” Yugi said. Ryou smiled. He hadn’t seen a real smile on Yugi’s face. He wished Yugi would do it more. When Yugi noticed Ryou smiling at him he froze.

“Come on kid time to work on your stance and shit.” Jou said ruffling Yugi’s hair. Yugi nodded and followed. Ryou followed looking around. There had to be at least 20-30 kids ranging from 10-18 working out. He didn't realize there were so many troubled kids in his neighborhood. He relaxed at remembering what Jou said. They're good kids that don't have anyone to look out for them.

*************************

After a couple hours of working out Yugi and Ryou started the walk back home. Yugi stunk badly. Ryou didn't mind though. He was happy to get to spend time with Yugi. Not to mention he learned more about him.

“Jou told me he’s the trainer for a lot of kids.” Ryou said.

“Yeah well he does the best he can to help kids who need it.” Yugi said.

“You seem close to him.”

“I've known Jou for five years now.” Yugi said as they came to the house.

“That's good. I think you should shower before dinner. Are you gonna eat tonight?” Ryou asked.

“If I'm gonna be swimming again I need to build up so yeah.” Yugi went in. They found Ryou’s mother in the kitchen cooking.

“Hey mom.” Ryou smiled. She looked at him and smiled.

“Hello honey did you two have fun?” she asked.

“Yeah.” Ryou nodded as she sniffed the air.

Her face scrunched up at the smell. “What's that stench?”

“Me.” Yugi said.

“You smell.” she stated.

“That happens when you work out for three hours.” Yugi said.

“Ew go take a shower.” she ordered making Ryou laugh.

“Yes ma’am.” Yugi soluted and ran upstairs.

“Don't run in the house!” she called.

“Mom he's 17 not 5.” Ryou laughed.

“Yeah Yeah. Do you need to wash up?” She asked.

“Not really. I'm not one for working out.” Ryou said.

“Good then you can come help.” she said.

“Oh great.” Ryou groaned. She laughed as they went into the kitchen.

Yugi watched this from the top of the stairs. He wished he could have that kind of relationship with her. Shaking the though from his head he went to his room and grabbed clean clothes before going to take a shower.

There's chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed! Please comment!


End file.
